Sick
by PretendFan
Summary: Bartleby is sick. Loki takes care of him. ~Slash~


Disclaimers: Dogma and all its characters belong to the brilliant Kevin Smith.  I am making no money off this.

Author's Note:  This is just a short, meaningless story set in the same universe as my other fic, Repentance and Clemency.    

Special Note:  If you hate slash or it makes you uncomfortable, don't read this.  For the rest of you, read and enjoy (and please, review!).

            Loki stood back to survey his handiwork.  "Nice."  He grinned and nodded satisfactorily.

            The table was tastefully but modestly decorated with a light blue tablecloth.  In the middle of the table sat a still steaming lasagna.  The silverware was polished; looking new or else little used.  The two place sets were carefully arranged and both napkins were neatly folded.  It was apparent that the former angel had spent a good amount of time preparing the meal.

            The door to their apartment opened, alerting Loki to the arrival of his best friend, Bartleby.

            "Hey, By," Loki said, turning to face his friend, "look, I made d-" Loki stopped mid-word and stared at Bartleby.  "What the hell happened to you?"

            Bartleby glared at him.  The other former angel was absolutely drenched and already a pool of water was gathering around his feet and soaking into the carpet.  "Don't even start."

            "Is it raining?"

            "It just started—when I was half of the way home."  Grumbling under his breath, Bartleby closed the door and hung up his dripping jacket.

            "Damn, that sucks.  But, hey, look what I did.  I made lasagna!"  Loki grinned at his friend proudly.

            Bartleby looked at the table.  "Did it take you all day to make that?"

            Loki shrugged sheepishly.  "Well, yeah, I had a little trouble with the instructions."

            Bartleby gave the smallest of smiles.  "Simple creature," he said affectionately.

            Loki looked him up and down.  "You look like hell."

            Bartleby scowled.  "I feel like it."

            "I have an idea.  Why don't you go take a hot shower and we can eat dinner when you're done?"

            Bartleby sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  "Yeah, sure," he mumbled, trudging in the direction of his room.

            Loki shook his head and turned to survey the table again.

* * * * *

            Bartleby shivered as he stripped off his wet clothing.  The soaking he'd received had chilled him to the bone.  The feeling was something he'd never experienced.  Of course, he'd only been human for a little over two weeks.  Teeth chattering, he turned on the shower, spinning the handle to hot.  Once the temperature was perfect, Bartleby stepped into the shower.  He sighed as the hot water pelted his chilled skin.

            A short while later, he stepped back out of the shower.  After drying off he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom to dress.  His exhaustion overcame him after pulling on a pair of pants.  Telling himself he would only rest his eyes for a bit, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * * * *

            An hour after Bartleby disappeared into his room, Loki began to wonder where he was.  The lasagna had grown cold not too long ago.  Sighing heavily, Loki headed toward his friend's room to investigate.  He stopped short in amusement at the sight that greeted his eyes.

            Bartleby laid stretched out on his back on the bed, fast asleep.  He'd only gotten so far as putting on a pair of pants before falling asleep.  Loki slowly crossed the room to the bed.  He stopped to stare down at his friend.

            "Simple creature."  He stroked the back of his hand down Bartleby's face and then bent over to lightly brush Bartleby's forehead with his lips.  He left the room as quietly as he entered.

* * * * *

            "By?"

            Bartleby groaned as he drifted into consciousness.

            "By!"

            Bartleby slowly cracked open an eye.  Loki was standing over him with a concerned expression on his face.

            "You all right, man?"

            Bartleby closed his eye and groaned again.  "I guess.  Why?"

            "You're late for work.  You overslept."

            "What?"  Bartleby started to get up but stopped at a twinge in his stomach.  "Oh, God."

            "What's wrong?"  Loki's brow creased with concern.

            "I don't feel right."  Bartleby immediately rolled over onto his side and was sick on the floor.

            Loki's nose crinkled.  "Ew, gross."

            Bartleby stared at the mess.  "Did I just vomit?"

            Loki nodded.  "Yeah.  Shit, now I have to clean it up."

            "I'll do it," Bartleby mumbled and started to get up.

            Loki quickly pushed him back down.  "No, lie down."  He frowned and placed a hand on his friend's forehead.  "Jesus, you're burning up!"

            Bartleby looked up at Loki through half closed lids.  "I thought it was a little warm in here."

            Loki frowned.  "By, I think you're sick."

            "Sick?"

            "Yeah, sick.  You should probably stay home from work.  Take a sick break."

            "You mean a sick day?"

            "Yeah, that's what I said."

            Bartleby chuckled then grabbed his stomach.  "Please, Loki, don't make me laugh."

            "Sorry.  Hey, would you like some water or something?"  Bartleby nodded weakly.  "All right, let me get you a glass of water then I can clean up your mess."

            A few minutes later, Bartleby was sipping ice water while Loki cleaned up.  It was clear by Loki's expression that it wasn't a pleasant job.  But finally, it was cleaned and Loki quickly disposed of the cleaning materials.  He washed his hands thoroughly before joining his friend.  

            "Hey, By, would you like to move to my room?  It's starting to smell in here."

            "Sure."

            Slowly, Bartleby rose up, pausing once at a twinge in his stomach.  He cautiously slid to the bed's edge and placed his feet on the ground.  He sat for a moment hunched over on the bed.

            "You okay, By?"

            Bartleby nodded and slowly straightened up.  Loki rushed over to put an arm around his shoulders and help him stand.  With Loki supporting him, Bartleby gradually hobbled to the bedroom door.  They paused in the doorway while Bartleby caught his breath.  Slowly the pair made their way out of the room and in the direction of the second bedroom.  Bartleby was hunched over with a pained grimace on his face.  Only Loki's steadying arms around him kept him from keeling over.  Finally, they made it to Loki's room.  The pair took the final, hobbling steps to the bed and practically collapsed on top of it.

            "There," Loki said with a huffing sigh.

            "Thanks," Bartleby mumbled.  

            "No prob, By.  Just get under the covers while I look for something that might help."

            "Okay."  Bartleby carefully pulled down the bed covers and slipped under them.  He pulled the covers up over his body and laid his head on the pillow.  His eyes closed and he was immediately out.

Meanwhile, Loki left the room and headed to the kitchen nook.  He searched through the cupboards until he found one filled with medicine.  Then he started sifting through the assorted bottles.

"Hmm…Sudafed…Excedrin…aha!  Advil."  Loki snatched the bottle and read the label.  "Perfect."  He grabbed a cup and filled it with more ice water.  Carrying both items, he turned and proceeded to return to his room.

"Hey, By, wake up."

Bartleby's eyes opened and he looked at his friend.  "What?"

Loki shook the bottle of Advil.  "I found some medicine that might help you.  The label says it works as a fever reducer."

"Oh."

"I brought a glass of water to help it go down."  Loki carefully helped Bartleby to sit up.  He opened the bottle and took out two pills, handing them to his friend.  Bartleby accepted the pills and took them, using the glass of water Loki handed him to wash them down.

"Now, lay back down, By, and go back to sleep.  Or I could get you something to eat?"

Bartleby grimaced as he lay back down.  "No thanks.  I'm not hungry."

Loki shrugged.  "Okay.  I'm going to watch TV while you sleep.  If you need anything, just call."  

"Yeah, sure," Bartleby muttered as his eyes closed of their own accord and he fell asleep again.

Loki paused to watch him for a minute.  He leaned down to kiss Bartleby's forehead then left the room.

* * * * *

            When Bartleby's eyes opened again, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't feel as hot as before.  He lifted his head and looked around.  He was alone in Loki's room.  He laid his head back again and closed his eyes but nothing happened.  Bartleby's attention was diverted to his stomach when he felt it rumble.  He was hungry.

            "Loki?"  Bartleby grimaced at the strange voice that escaped his mouth.  "Loki!"

            Suddenly Loki was in the doorway.  "Something wrong, By?"

            Bartleby propped himself up on his elbows.  "I'm hungry."

            "Hungry?  You sure?"  Bartleby nodded.  "What about your stomach?"

            Bartleby half-shrugged.  "It's not queasy anymore."

            "Okay.  I'll try to find something for you to eat."  Loki quickly disappeared.

            "Great."  Bartleby sighed as he lay back down.  

            Fifteen minutes later, Loki reappeared in the doorway.  He entered the room, carrying a tray.  "Here we go."

            Bartleby sat up and eyed the tray suspiciously.  "What's that?"

            Loki set the tray on Bartleby's knees.  "Chicken noodle soup," he proclaimed proudly.  "I saw a commercial for it on TV earlier.  It's really good to eat when you're sick.  At least, that's what the commercials say."

            Bartleby eyed the bowl doubtfully but dipped the spoon Loki handed him into the contents and cautiously brought it up to his mouth.  His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he swallowed the hot liquid.  "Not bad," he admitted.  He quickly ate another spoonful.

            Loki grinned.  "Told ya, By!  Did you really think I'd give you something that's not good?"

            Bartleby looked at him.  "Not on purpose anyway."

            Loki rolled his eyes.  "What does that say about our relationship if you don't trust me?"

            Bartleby looked up at his friend, suddenly serious.  "I do trust you, Loki."

            Loki met his gaze, now serious as well.  "Really?"

            Bartleby smiled.  "Of course."

            "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to eat your lunch," Loki said after a heavy silence.  

            Bartleby nodded and turned back to his soup.  Within a few minutes it was all gone.  His stomach now satisfied, Bartleby placed the tray with the empty bowl on the floor then got back under the covers.  He closed his eyes, just intending to rest, but was asleep in a few seconds.

* * * * *

            When Loki reentered the bedroom, Bartleby was already asleep again.  Quietly, Loki walked over to where Bartleby had placed the tray on the ground.  Loki picked it up and carried it back to the kitchen.  Deciding to wash it later, Loki set the tray near the kitchen sink and headed back to his room.

            Loki paused to watch Bartleby sleep for a moment.  The dark-haired man looked perfectly content.  His face was a little flushed, but otherwise Loki could hardly tell he was ill.  Feeling a little tired himself; he carefully lay down on the bed, giving Bartleby plenty of space.  He rolled over on his side so he could watch his friend.  Eventually, his eyes began to drift shut.  Within a minute, he, too, was sleeping soundly.

* * * * *

            Hours later, Bartleby's eyes fluttered open.  He was relieved when he noticed that he didn't feel hot anymore.  In fact, he didn't feel sick at all.  Either the Advil was really working well or his sickness had been just a very short bug.  Slowly, Bartleby sat up, yawning widely.  Sleeping so much all day had left him extremely groggy.

            A soft moan from beside him caught Bartleby by surprise.  He looked over just in time to see Loki roll over onto his back.  Bartleby couldn't help smiling at the sight of his sleeping friend.  Apparently Loki had decided to join him in a nap.  Carefully, not wanting to wake him, Bartleby reached out to brush Loki's cheek with his fingertips.  

            Bartleby was startled by a loud rumble that emitted from his stomach.  It was then that Bartleby realized he was hungry.  He glanced at Loki but he looked so peaceful Bartleby didn't want to disturb him.  Cautiously, Bartleby sat up and threw the covers off him.  He slowly stood up and was relieved when nothing happened.  Hoping Loki had made enough soup for a second bowl, Bartleby exited the room.

            As luck would have it, there was a whole pot of soup left on top of the stove.  Bartleby poured himself a bowl then sat down to eat.  He was on his second helping when Loki stumbled out of his room.

            "Hey, Loki," Bartleby greeted him.

            Loki rubbed his eyes.  "Hey.  Why are you up?"

            Bartleby grinned.  "I was hungry so I thought I'd have dinner."

            Loki nodded and sat down next to Bartleby.  He studied his friend carefully.  "Feeling better?"

            Bartleby nodded.  "Much."

            Loki yawned and nodded.  "That's good.  So, you going to go to work tomorrow?"

            Bartleby shrugged.  "I dunno.  I thought I'd wait and see how I feel in the morning.  Who knows, maybe I'll be sick again."  He glanced askew at Loki, grinning slightly.

            Loki looked at him for a minute then grinned back.  "Maybe."

            Bartleby finished his soup and placed the bowl next to the sink.  "I was going to watch some TV.  Do you mind?"

            Loki shook his head.  "Nope.  I'll have some soup then maybe I'll join you."

            "Okay."

* * * * *

            "Tired yet?"

            Bartleby stopped mid-yawn and smiled sheepishly.  "Yeah, I guess I am."

            Loki glanced at his wristwatch.  "It's almost eleven."

            "I guess I'll go to bed then."  Bartleby slowly rose to his feet.

            "Yeah, me, too." Loki stood up as well.

            Bartleby grinned at him.  "Why are you tired?"

            Loki smirked.  "You know how hard it is taking care of you all day?  I worked my ass off all day for you."

            Bartleby snorted good-naturedly.  "I seem to recall a certain period of time when said 'ass' slept quite peacefully."

            Loki rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  Are you going to sleep in my room tonight?  It still kind of smells in your room."

            Bartleby shrugged.  "Sure, I guess."

            When Bartleby entered the room after getting dressed for bed, Loki was already under the covers.  Bartleby smiled and joined him.  Soon the two were lying side by side, sharing each other's body heat.

            Bartleby sighed and closed his eyes.  Despite all the sleep he'd gotten that day, he was soon drifting off.  He reached out and touched Loki's arm, assuring that he was there.  "Love you," he mumbled softly just before falling asleep.

            Loki looked at his friend.  He slowly raised himself up on his elbows.  Already, Bartleby had fallen asleep.  Loki smiled and placed his hand over Bartleby's.  He then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.  "Love you," he murmured before lying back down.  He rolled over on his side, flung one of his arms across Bartleby's stomach and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
